


Tech Repair

by tokidorito



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Modern AU, No Throat Injury Maine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidorito/pseuds/tokidorito
Summary: Wash works at a tech repair shop, and he can tell when Maine is breaking his laptop on purpose just to see him.





	Tech Repair

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to cece whomst i love with all my life
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic and that i wrote it well & ic! i also hope u have a good day

The first time he comes in, it's obvious he would commend some attention. Standing at 7 foot 2, Maine walks towards the counter where Wash's working on a busted laptop, and drops his own. It sparks, wires exposed as Wash, gaze first going to the laptop, then to the behemoth of a man, takes the screwdriver from his mouth and stares.

Wash had seen him around. It was hard not to, really, if you didn't know his name, you at least knew him from his height and how he held himself. He was intimidating, but quiet, saying a couple of words at a time, and it was the first time Wash had really  _ interacted _ with him.

"What model is your computer?" He goes back to working on his current project, screwdriver now in hand instead. Normally, Wash would be able to tell from a glance, but his priority is the laptop in front of him, not the one that looks like it got crushed by a truck.

"Windows 10." Maine grunts, and Wash nods, taking a good look at the laptop. The monitor is barely holding on, several keys are ripped, it almost looks like it's going to fall apart if he touches it. Wash whistles lowly, resisting the urge to laugh. 

"It'd probably be cheaper - and easier - for you to just buy a new computer." Maine shakes his head. Wash figures he just has some personal files on there, it's not his problem to worry about. Last time he asked why the customer couldn't get another computer, he got way too much information about porn from a man in turquoise - or was it cyan? Aqua? There was no difference and he didn't really care.

"You can pick it up in a couple of weeks, it's gonna be a big project considering its condition. Leave your number here and we'll call you when it's ready. Or email." He pauses, resisting the urge to say ' _ we don't really give a shit _ ' but for the sake of being professional, he bites his tongue. Maine hesitates before repeating his number, almost rehearsed, and Wash writes it down.

He comes the next day.

Wash raises his eyebrows. He's working on another piece of tech, the laptop from yesterday has already been fixed and he hasn't even  _ touched _ Maine's fucked up computer yet. "It's not done." He states, working on recovering data from an SD card. 

"I know." Maine says, shuffling nervously. He didn't even  _ know _ that Maine could be nervous. Wash shrugs it off - whatever, everyone has social anxiety sometimes. Just because Maine's tall doesn't mean he doesn't get it. "...What are you doing?"

"Recovering data." He lets the program run and immediately reaches for a desktop system to fix. Wash is all about efficiency, and he's not going to do nothing while he lets the computer pluck out files.

"Oh." Wash almost laughs. If there's one thing that makes him laugh, it's Maine's deadpan deliveries. 

"How'd you break your computer?" He works better alone, but that doesn't mean he likes to be lonely.

"I dropped it." Maine states, matter-of-fact. That gets a laugh out of Wash this time, and Maine simply stares, unsure what to say or do. 

"Yeah, I could see that." He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he works, and Maine watches him. It's not creepy to Wash, it's more...protective. Some part of him feels safe, but he supposes that's what comes with having a 7'2" man around. 

He comes by every day after that, simply watching, making small talk here and there. They don't say much to each other, but Wash finds Maine's presence comforting, and Maine could say the same. There are some people that you click with immediately, and when you talk to them - how short the conversation may be - you feel like you've been talking for years. Consequentially, despite only knowing the other for barely a month, and despite the fact Wash had a track record with  _ not _ developing crushes, he fell fast and hard for the other. It was almost nerve-wracking now, and it was hard not to fuck up. Like with all feelings, Wash repressed the urge to cup his cheeks and just  _ kiss _ him already.

With how much he comes by, Wash didn't even have to call Maine to tell him his laptop was fixed. 

"It's over there." He gestures towards the corner of his workspace when he hears the bell, signaling the door's opening. Wash can tell it's Maine by how he comes in - he's not afraid to make himself known. That, and he comes by the same time every day. Maine takes the laptop, treating it gently.

Maine nods, satisfied by the repair, and slides a wad of cash for his troubles and holy  _ shit _ , that's enough to cover his rent AND how much money he paid for fixing that computer. Damn. "Thanks." He says, and walks back out. The exchange feels anticlimactic, but Wash shouldn't really have expected more than that. He was a man of few words, after all. 

Luckily, Wash doesn't have to long for more time with Maine, because he comes back the very next day with a busted laptop.

"You dropped it  _ again _ ?" It pains him to see that hard work go to waste, money and parts gone down the drain. Maine nods, and places the broken computer onto the counter. 

"Lucky for you," he turns around, searching for the right parts, "I have extra parts from last time. It won't take me that long to fix it, since it'll just be a repeat from two days ago." 

"Oh." Was that a hint of  _ disappointment _ in Maine's tone?

"Do you want me to call you, or are you just gonna stop by every day like last time?" The playful tone makes Maine almost go pink, but he saves his gay outbursts for when he gets home. 

"I'll come by." Satisfied with his answer, Wash sets the computer to the side and works on repairing a phone.

Just like last time, he comes by every day, and just like last time, right after it's finished, Maine 'drops' it again.

"You know," Wash says as Maine puts his laptop down on the same place it's always been. He's been giving him the benefit of the doubt, but as he works and as Maine watches him intensely, he decides no matter how cute and datable he is, fixing the laptop is not worth his time nor his money. "I know when you've been breaking stuff on purpose. And I know that you did it the first time. I've been in this business since I was 16, shit like  _ that _ never happens just by dropping it. I didn't want to call you out because, you know. I need to pay rent."

Maine sputters before attempting to regain his calm nature. "I have never broken anything on purpose. Ever. Why would I do that? What is the purpose? There's no reason for it." His words are stoic and apathetic as always, and it's more words than Maine has ever said at a time, and Wash  _ laughs _ because god, Maine is an awful liar. 

"You want an excuse to see me." 

"No." His answer comes too quickly, "I...want my laptop fixed. Yes."

Wash laughs again, and he doesn't notice the way red seems to bloom on Maine's cheeks. "Relax. It's gonna be a lot cheaper and easier for both of us if you just visit without breaking your laptop as an excuse," Wash stops working to look at Maine, "better yet, why don't I just take you out to that new coffee place? How does tomorrow, 5 pm, sound?"

All Maine can do is nod as a confirmation and snatch his broken laptop off the counter.

"...He could've just left it here." Wash says as the bell chimes, and laughs again.  


End file.
